


The Things That Were

by xPhosphenes



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Background stories, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memories, One Shot Collection, Orthorexia Nervosa, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexism, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Masculinity, Underage Drinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhosphenes/pseuds/xPhosphenes
Summary: [One Shot Collection zu "The Things We Did"] "Monty beobachtet die anderen Kinder in seiner Klasse – keines von ihnen hat Angst, nach Hause zu gehen, manche tun sogar manchmal so als ob sie krank wären, um daheim bleiben zu können. Er beginnt langsam zu begreifen, dass es falsch ist; oder zumindest falsch sein sollte."Alle Aspekte, die mehr Platz verdienen, als sie im Hauptprojekt hatten.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Mother, Father, Child

Der erste Schlag, an den er sich erinnern kann, war eigentlich kein richtiger Schlag. Monty ist vier, vielleicht etwas jünger, vielleicht etwas älter, und er hat sich das Knie beim Spielen aufgeschlagen. Er weiß nicht genau, warum er sich ausgerechnet daran erinnert; eigentlich sollte er viel zu jung sein, um das Ganze dreizehn Jahre später noch zu wissen. Seine Mum hatte ihn auf die Anrichte gesetzt, vorsichtig im Arm gewogen und mit leisen Worten versucht zu trösten, nachdem sie die Wunde gesäubert und ein dickes Pflaster darüber geklebt hatte. Sie ist eine beschissene Mutter und irgendwie hat sie bei der ganzen Prozedur mehr geweint als er, aber ein Teil von ihm erinnert sich daran, dass es gut getan hat. Irgendwie. Sie umarmt ihn selten, zuckt immer zurück, wenn er es anderen Kindern gleichtut und nach dem Kindergarten zur Begrüßen auf sie zu rennt, fast als hätte sie Angst vor ihm. Er hat es akzeptiert, achselzuckend und gespielt gleichgültig. Sie ist seine Mum, deswegen liebt sie ihn _natürlich_. Auch wenn er Betty Johnson auf die Schnauze gehauen und an ihren bescheuerten Zöpfen gezerrt hat, nachdem sie selbstgefällig behauptete, seine Eltern hätten ihn nicht lieb und kämen deshalb immer zu spät zum Abholen.

Als er jedenfalls auf der Anrichte sitzt, die Tränen langsam antrocknen und er die Arme zögerlich um die zitternden Schultern seine Mutter legt, kommt sein Vater herein, und diesmal ist Monty es, der zusammenzuckt. Er weiß nicht genau warum, schließlich ist das, was darauf folgt, das erste Mal an das er sich tatsächlich erinnern kann. Aber _fuck_. Er bebt am ganzen Körper, als sein Dad seine Mum anschreit _Willst du, dass er ‘ne Schwuchtel wird, du Fotze? Gottverdammte Scheiße_ und Monty versucht sich zu entziehen, als sein Vater sie von ihm wegstößt und ihn mit bebenden Nasenflügeln anstarrt, aber es bringt nichts. Er bricht vor Angst in Tränen aus, kann es nicht zurückhalten und es beginnt damit, dass er in die Wand hinter sich geschubst wird, die aufgehängten Küchenutensilien in seinem Rücken, und sein weicher Kinderschädel nach dem plötzlichen Aufprall gegen die Wand so sehr wummert, dass ihm schlecht wird.

Er wird lernen, dass es nichts bringt. Er kann nichts tun. Es liegt an nichts, was er tatsächlich kontrollieren kann.

Auch wenn er alles ausprobiert, natürlich. Leise sein, früh zu Bett gehen, nicht weinen, nicht mit anderen Kindern spielen, keinen Nachschlag fordern, nicht mehr aus Versehen ins Bett machen, seiner Mutter beim Abendessen helfen. Es bringt nichts.

Seine Schwester sagt, er soll ihn nicht wütend machen. Lucia ist schon vierzehn und so weit von ihm entfernt, wie es zwei Kinder in einem Haushalt eben sein können. Manchmal, wenn seine Mutter bei ihren eigenen Eltern ist, und ihr Vater spät von der Arbeit wiederkommt, weil er zuerst noch die Kneipe aufsucht, kauft sie Limonade für sie beide und sie schauen zusammen _Die Simpsons_ , stundenlang, eng zusammengekuschelt, und sie nimmt ihn auf den Schoß, die dünnen Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen. Er lebt für diese Stunden, liebt den Duft von billigem Vanille-Deo an ihr und nichts schmerzt so sehr wie ihre Distanz, wenn der Alltag wieder einkehrt. Er kann es nicht verstehen, ist zu jung um die dunklen Flecken an ihrem Körper richtig einzuordnen.

Später, mit sieben etwa, beginnt Monty zu begreifen, dass er nie geschlagen wird, wenn sie da ist. Lucia ist siebzehn und so wenig zuhause, wie sie eben kann. Wenn sie doch kommt, riecht sie nicht mehr nach süßer, chemischer Vanille, sondern nach Zigarettenrauch und Schnaps, und manchmal sind ihre Pupillen so geweitet, dass ihre Augen fast schwarz wirken. Er bekommt Angst vor ihr. Sie ist unberechenbar, wenn sie drauf ist, und Monty hat sich einmal zu oft eine Ohrfeige von ihr eingefangen, nachdem sie völlig besoffen und desorientiert um fünf Uhr morgens in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer gestolpert gekommen ist. Seine eigenen blauen Flecken nehmen zu, je weniger sie da ist, und sein Vater ist außer sich, wann immer sie für Tage verschwindet; es dauert auf diesem Weg nicht lange, bis Monty sie hasst, zumindest in den Momenten, wenn _sein_ Schädel gegen die Wand gedonnert wird, nicht ihrer.

Vielleicht hätte er ihr von dem reißenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Schenkeln erzählt, den Alpträumen, dem Blut in seiner Unterhose und den Tränen voller Scham, aber sie ist nicht da, als Mr. Hartman sich an ihm vergeht, und als sie wiederkommt, ist ihr Körper zerkratzt und mit blauen Flecken übersäht und ihr Haar mit Kletten und Dornen gespickt, aber sie hat Geld, viel Geld. Monty hält die Klappe, während sie ölige Pulverklumpen über einem Feuerzeug schmilzt und ihm bedeutet, schlafen zu gehen.

Er ist von da an allein und soll es sein ganzes Leben bleiben.

An ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag ist sie plötzlich weg. Nicht wie sonst für einige Tage, nein, sie hat gepackt und Geld aus dem Portemonnaie ihres Vaters geklaut, und Monty findet nicht mehr als einen Busfahrplan unter ihrem Bett, bevor er mit einer schweren Gehirnerschütterung, gequetschtem Arm und zwei gebrochenen Rippen zum ersten Mal im Krankenhaus landet.

Lucia ist gegangen, hat ihn zurückgelassen, und alles was folgt ist irgendwie ihre Schuld.

Je blasser und dünner seine Mutter wird, desto bösartiger scheint sein Vater zu werden, und er ist reizbarer als je zuvor. Ein Blinzeln, ein Nieser, manchmal nur das Zucken eines Mundwinkels, alles kann der Auslöser sein. Die Wut schläft immer unter der Oberfläche, siedet selbst dann still vor sich hin, wenn sein Dad gute Laune hat und – sehr, sehr selten – in der seltsamen Stimmung ist, in der er Eis mitbringt oder seinen Sohn auf dem Beifahrersitz mitfahren lässt. Die Situation kann in jedem Moment kippen, auch wenn er ruhig scheint und lacht, auch wenn Monty nicht viel mehr tut als zu existieren. Ein falscher Atemzug zur falschen Zeit und er wird zu Boden gedrückt, gewürgt, getreten und beschimpft, und es braucht verdammt wenig.

Monty beobachtet die anderen Kinder in seiner Klasse – keines von ihnen hat Angst, nach Hause zu gehen, manche tun sogar manchmal so als ob sie krank wären, um daheim bleiben zu können. Er beginnt langsam zu begreifen, dass es falsch ist; oder zumindest falsch sein sollte. Eltern dürfen ihre Kinder nicht schlagen und es ist ein seltsam emotionales Thema für die meisten Erwachsenen. Er hört auf zu lügen, wenn er nach seinem blauen Auge und den Striemen auf seinem Rücken gefragt wird, wartet, hofft, betet sogar einmal mit bandagierten Fingern, nachdem sein Dad ihm die Hände in heißes Fett gedrückt hat, aber es ist ganz genauso wie mit Mr. Hartman. Seine Lehrerin guckt, runzelt die Stirn, guckt noch etwas mehr, und schweigt schließlich. Auch wenn sie Tränen in den Augen hat, als sein Blick etwas später hochzuckt und sie beim Starren erwischt.

Monty kann es nicht ganz verstehen; im Fernsehen schlagen sich die Leute ständig und niemand macht sonderlich viel Theater, wenn er sich mit irgendeinem Jungen auf dem Schulhof prügelt. Klar, er bekommt Ärger, manchmal ziemlich viel, aber niemand scheint das ganze als so schlimm zu empfinden, wie das, was ab und zu in den Nachrichten dargestellt wird. Natürlich versteht er nur die Hälfte, wenn von ‚Kindesmisshandlung‘ und ‚Vernachlässigung‘ gesprochen wird und er zeichnet nie den kompletten Bogen zu sich selbst, aber er begreift irgendwann, dass Gewalt gegenüber Kindern allgemein verurteilt wird.

Auch wenn ihm das Wissen um diesen gesellschaftlichen Standard genauso viel bringt wie die Streitschlichtungssitzungen, zu denen er mindestens alle zwei Wochen verdonnert wird. 

Es ist falsch, es reicht für Getuschel und fiese Gerüchte von den anderen Kindern, aber niemand tut etwas. Es ist sein Problem, nicht das der Ärzte im Krankenhaus, nicht das der Lehrer, nicht das der Nachbarn, die manchmal laut knallend die Fenster schließen, wenn er zu laut schreit. Und er selbst kann es nicht sagen. Monty ist sieben, acht, irgendwann neun Jahre alt, aber auch da schon ein stures, stolzes Kind. Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass er nicht weiß wie man um etwas bittet oder um Hilfe fragt. Alles in der Richtung wird mit Spott und der Faust belohnt, nicht mit ernsthafter Hilfe. Außerdem will er doch nicht, dass sein Dad ernsthafte Probleme bekommt, oder?

Monty beginnt irgendwann zu begreifen, dass es an ihm liegt; er sucht nach dem Fehler, kontrolliert obsessiv jeden seiner Schritte, versucht sich zu ändern, aber er findet nichts. Es stimmt, er bekommt viel Ärger in der Schule und muss häufig nachsitzen, weil er das Wirrwarr in seinem Inneren an den anderen Kindern auslässt, beißt, die Mädchen in die Büsche schubst, Ausrüstung kaputt macht und im Unterricht nicht stillsitzen kann, aber all das interessiert seinen Dad nicht; die Termine mit dem Rektor sind ausdrücklich Aufgabe seiner Mutter und er verbittet es sich, irgendetwas von dem Thema zu hören. _Besser ‘n kleiner Mistkerl als ein Streber_ ist sein einziges Kommentar, als Monty einem anderen Jungen den Arm verdreht hat, und er geht an diesem Abend ohne eine einzige Ohrfeige zu Bett.

Mit zehn begreift er, was seine Aufgabe zu sein scheint: stark sein, unerschütterlich, die Art von Mann, die sein Vater ohne seine Trinkerei wäre. Denn obwohl er sich vor ihm fürchtet und ganz genau weiß, dass es nichts gibt was seinen Alten davon abhält, ihm in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise wehzutun, liebt Monty seinen Dad, so wie jedes Kind seine Eltern intuitiv und bedingungslos liebt, und er wirft sich in die neue Aufgabe.

Man kann nicht sagen, dass es einen Unterschied macht, aber Monty fühlt sich besser. Es ist einfacher, die beängstigenden Ausbrüche seines Dads als Prüfung anzusehen, etwas, dass ihn stärker macht, als Test, den er nur häufig genug bestehen muss, damit es besser wird. 

Tatsächlich wird es mit jedem kommenden Jahr einfach nur schlimmer. Wenn sein Vater zuschlägt, gibt es kein Entkommen. Er greift ihn ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung, so wie man vielleicht Gegenstände anfasst, wartet auf keine Reaktion, tut, was ihm in den Kopf kommt; aber es ist immerhin besser, als gar nicht angefasst zu werden. Nachdem seine Mum aufgehört hat, ihn ab zu in den Arm zu nehmen, und nachdem Lucia abgehauen ist, ist körperlicher Kontakt rar geworden, und obwohl es wehtut, ist es besser geschlagen zu werden und andere zu verprügeln, als ganz ohne das Alles zu leben.

Er will sich ihm so gerne beweisen, dass er es anstandslos erträgt, keine Gegenwehr leistet und nach Möglichkeit keinen Laut von sich gibt, wie um seinem Dad noch die Unannehmlichkeiten von einem plärrenden, gequältem Kind zu ersparen. Er gibt alles. Jammert nicht, heult nicht, petzt nicht. Es ist ja eh nicht so, als ob jemand zu seiner Rettung kommen würde.

Mit zwölf muss Monty erkennen, dass auch das falsch gedacht war. Sein Vater _braucht_ ihn nicht, er will kein Abbild von sich selbst erschaffen, scheiße, er verschwendet nicht einen Gedanken an sein Kind, wenn er nicht gerade nach einem Ventil für seine überschäumende Wut braucht. Er ist seinem Dad scheißegal, er hat keine Pläne mit ihm und es interessiert niemanden, wenn er alles ohne einen Laut schluckt und die Tracht Prügel halb erstickt über sich ergehen lässt, und das ist beinahe das Schlimmste. Er ist ein präpubertärer Hungerhaken, der ein paar Schläge zu viel auf den Kopf bekommen hat, aber dass das ihm so ziemlich jede Existenzgrundlage nimmt, begreift auch er.

Wofür lebt er? Warum gibt es ihn? Wer zur Hölle hat ihn so sehr gewollt, dass er geboren wurde und nicht als Unfall aus dem Mutterleib entfernt worden ist, bevor er noch mehr Ärger als das bloße Empfängnis machen konnte?

Monty findet keine Antwort, und das ist, wenn man so will, der Anfang vom Ende.


	2. The King

Monty ist acht, als er zum ersten Mal begreift, was Freunde sind. Er hat Joey Muller in der ersten Pause in den Magen getreten, so hart, dass der ältere Junge lange genug würgen musste um ihm einen entscheidenden Vorsprung Richtung Toiletten zu geben, sein Frühstück schützend an die Brust gepresst. In der zweiten Pause warten sie bereits auf ihn.

Sein linkes Auge ist bereits nach der Hälfte des Heimweges derart zugeschwollen, dass er kaum noch etwas sieht. Und es ist nicht nur die Schwellung, wie sich herausstellen soll. Irgendeiner der dutzenden Schläge hat ihn so unglücklich getroffen, dass der Augapfel nicht nur anschwillt, sondern sich nach einigen Stunden trübe verfärbt und seine volle Sehschärfe selbst nach Rückgang der Schwellung nicht vollständig zurückkehrt.

Sie sind füreinander da, die Hurensöhne Joey Muller, Ollie McPhearson und Miguel D’Angelo, und er hat keine Chance gegen sie, nicht alleine zumindest. Nicht, seit Lucia gegangen ist und er niemandem mehr auf seiner Seite hat.

Freunde sind praktisch, beginnt er zu begreifen. Selbst wenn es bedeutet, für sie einstecken zu müssen. Sie sind auch dann da, wenn man es selbst dicke kriegt.

Er kann diesen Gedanken nicht umsetzen, nicht, bis er mit Teamsportarten beginnt, zuerst Fußball im lateinamerikanisch geprägten Gemeindezentrum um die Ecke, dann in der Middle School mit Football und Baseball, auch wenn es ihm zuhause Spott einbringt. ‚Kolumbianer springen nicht in halbhohen Leggins übers Feld‘, sagt sein Vater dazu, aber es ist nicht so als ob es ihn wirklich interessieren würde, wie Monty seine Zeit verbringt. Das Team nimmt ihn bereitwillig, gibt ihm einen Platz, eine Nummer und eine Aufgabe. Sie passen auf ihn auf, genauso wie er sich für jeden Punkt vor ein Auto werfen würde und in der Tat Gegner wegholzt, bis er windelweich vom Feld heruntergezogen werden muss.

An der Liberty bekommt man als Sportler zudem Status. Er ist fünfzehn und hat über den Sommer einen ordentlichen Wachstumsspurt hinter sich gebracht, als er Freshman wird, und er merkt zum ersten Mal, dass ihn die Teams zu mehr machen, als er ausfüllen kann. Andere Teenager sind ihm verhältnismäßig fremd – er weiß, wie es funktioniert, wie er sich zu verhalten hat, was er sagen muss, aber es ist viel. Viel zu viel zu viel. Er ist nicht wie sie, kein bisschen, nicht wie Zach, oder Justin, oder Mike. Sie sind irritiert, als er noch in der ersten Woche einen Jungen aus ihrem Team nach einem Streit aufs Kreuz legt und die Nase blutig schlägt, und es ist ein klein bisschen so wie in der Grundschule. Monty weiß, dass Aggression verpönt ist, zumindest außerhalb des Feldes. Es sind unglaublich feine Linien, an denen man sich entlang hangeln muss, begreift er, und er übertritt sie dermaßen unverfroren und taub für das schockierte Aufjapsen um ihn herum, dass Bryce frustriert mit ihm ist.

Er ist nicht König wegen der teuren Sportschuhe an seinen Füßen oder dem Geld seiner Eltern, dass das neue Baseballfeld finanziert, auch wenn es sicher nicht schadet. Bryce ist König, weil er besser als sie alle versteht, wie Menschen funktionieren. Er hat Monty am zweiten Tag gefunden, in der Mittagspause, und ein Teil von ihm hätte nichts lieber getan als in das zufriedene Katzenlächeln zu spucken, mit dem er ihn herüber gerufen und auf den Stuhl neben sich geklopft hatte.

„De la cruz, nicht wahr?“

Er weiß nicht, warum er nickt. „Monty.“

„Monty.“ Bryce lächelt. „Zachy hier sagt, seine Schulter ist grün und blau, von deinem Tackle gestern.“ Der Junge neben ihm, Zach, willl aufbegehren, die Wangen in beschämten Rosa gesprenkelt, aber er verstummt als Bryce die Hand hebt. „Du spielst mit harten Bandagen, nicht wahr?“

„Und?“

„Setz dich. Du bist dabei, genauso wie dieser Haufen Vollidioten hier.“

Montys Blick wandert über die Jungen, versammelt um Bryce herum. Sie schauen ihn nicht an, wirken beschämt und unwohl, und Monty kann nicht recht entschlüsseln, ob es an ihm liegt – er erinnert sich an diejenigen, die er gestern bei den Tryouts im vollen Lauf gestoppt hat, der riesige blonde Eckschrank hat sogar noch die gespaltene Lippe – oder ob die anderen Jungs das seltsam aufgesetzte Gönnerverhalten des neuen Quarterbacks in ihrer Mitte genauso lächerlich finden.

„Du entscheidest nicht, wer ins Team kommt,“ sagt Monty deshalb, sehr viel trotziger als er sich eigentlich fühlt.

Bryce lacht. „Stimmt. Aber irgendwie auch schon.“

Er soll Recht behalten, genauso wie Monty an diesem Tag neben ihm Platz nimmt, auch wenn er es nicht will. Bryce gewinnt immer. Irgendwie zumindest. Egal, wer gegen ihn als Kapitän kanditiert. Friss oder stirb. Es sind immerhin einfache Regeln. Auch wenn Monty lange nicht begreift, dass Bryces Freundschaft mit Schutzgeld erpresst ist und er bluten muss, um es irgendwann zu verstehen. 

Es ist nicht einfach, Bryces Freund zu sein. Man muss funktionieren und seine Signale kennen, man muss unterscheiden können, wann er gutmütig ist und verzeiht und wann man sich ihm am besten nicht nähern soll. Justin beherrscht es im Schlaf. Und Monty lernt schnell. Es gibt genug auf der anderen Seite zu gewinnen, um die Kränkungen hinzunehmen, die mit dem Job als Kettenhund einhergehen.

Denn Freunde sind praktisch, aber Bryce macht unbesiegbar. Auch, wenn es alles zu einem Preis kommt und Monty noch nie gut darin war, Zahlen gegeneinander zu stellen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments and the kudos xx


	3. Dad

Bryce ist da. Obwohl Monty ihm sein Engagement nicht glaubt. Er wird gehen, genauso wie alle anderen, er wird ihn verraten und fallen lassen, wenn Monty erst versagt hat; wie eine Katze, die das Mäusefangen verlernt hat. Aber bis dahin ist er da und die vorsichtig aufblühende Vorstellung, ihn halten zu können, ist genug um das Unmögliche versuchen zu wollen.

Monty strengt sich für ihn an, weil Bryce sich mehr kümmert als je jemand zuvor. Auch, wenn das heißt, Zirkuspony und abgerichteter Rottweiler in einem spielen zu müssen. Auch, wenn die Sehnsucht nach einer Konstante ihn nach und nach für Dinge bereit macht, die er sich nie zuvor hätte vorstellen können.

Manchmal, wenn es zu viel war und Bryce ihn einmal zu oft vor allen anderen bloßgestellt hat, fragt er sich mit vor Scham und Zorn überkochendem Magen, woher Bryce es sich nimmt. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass es ihn nicht interessieren muss. Sie sind Brüder, sicherlich, sie alle, was auch immer das wert sein soll, aber Bryce hat das Sorgerecht für sie. Er hat kein Mitspracherecht an dem, was Bryce entscheidet, solange er einen Platz zum Schlafen hat, wenn sein Dad für Tage auf Eskalationskurs geht, und es ihm auf dem Schulhof die Macht gibt, die er sonst nirgendwo hat. Es ist mit ihnen allen das Gleiche; Justin und Zach und Mike und Luke. Sie alle wollen etwas, was nur Bryce ihnen geben kann, und es schweißt sie mehr zusammen als jeder Sieg auf dem Feld oder jedes Polaroid im Clubhouse es tun könnte. Nah am König ist es sicher und wer das nicht verstehen will, ist blind. Auch, wenn es bedeutet, dass er mehr geben und ertragen muss als je jemand zuvor von ihm gefordert hat.

Bryce hat schier unbegrenzte Ressourcen an Beziehungen zum Sheriff Departement, Sicherheit, Schnaps, Drogen, Bestechungsgeld, leicht bekleideten Cheerleadern und Anwälten. Bei ihm zu sein heißt oben mitspielen zu können. Es bedeutet, jemanden zu haben der einen aus der Scheiße zieht, der die Krankenhausrechungen für zerborstene Knochen bezahlt und Partys schmeißt, auf denen man dabei sein muss, wenn man zur Elite gehören will. In vielen Aspekten ist er mehr Vater, als Montys Dad es je sein würde, obwohl er kaum ein halbes Jahr älter ist, und Monty akzeptiert ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dass er als Streuner adoptiert wurde. Zumindest, nachdem Bryce ihn das erste Mal um drei Uhr morgens an den Docks aufgesammelt hat, völlig durchnässt, betrunken und desorientiert genug um die matt schimmernde Wasseroberfläche für Teer zu halten und den Sprung vom Kran herunter in all seiner Endgültigkeit zu wagen.

Es war das zweite Mal gewesen, dass er für mehr als eine Nacht auf die Straße gegangen war.

Monty ist fast fünfzehn und es sind zwei Monate nach Beginn des Freshman Years an der Liberty. Bryce kennt bis dahin die tiefvioletten Verfärbungen an seinem Körper, so wie alle anderen Sportler in der Umkleide. Anders als die anderen wendet er aber nicht den Blick ab, und Monty weiß nicht, was er mit dieser neuen Reaktion anfangen soll. Er antwortet wahrheitsgetreu auf die Fragen – _Gestern ‘ne kleine Keilerei gehabt? Dein Dad? Fasst er dich auch an?_ – was soll er auch sonst schon tun, er ist ein schlechter Lügner und die Wahrheit hat nie wirklich dazu geführt, dass irgendetwas passiert ist.

Diesmal ist es anders.

Bryce kommt, als er selbst schon längst vergessen hat, dass er ihm geschrieben hat, kurz nachdem er aus dem Haus gestolpert war, blind hinter Tränen der Verzweiflung und mit vor Schock zitternen Fingern. Bryce ist mit seinem nagelneuen Rover durch die ganze Stadt gefahren, im Schritttempo, auf der Suche nach ihm. Bryce, der ihm gestern schon nicht geglaubt hat, als er sich eine Scheißlüge aus dem Arsch gezogen hat um zu erklären, warum er bereits vor Tau und vor Tag auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Football Feld herumhing und so aussah, als hätte er keine Sekunde geschlafen.

Denn egal was man sagen kann, egal wie grausam seine Kommentare sein können und wie gut Monty auch weiß, dass er ihn manipuliert – Bryce kümmert sich. Immer. Egal, wie sehr man es verschissen hat.

Sein Vater ist auf Konfrontationskurs, immer noch. Es ist ungewöhnlich für ihn. Der Alkohol hat sein Gehirn eigentlich genug geschädigt, um ihn vergesslich zu machen, und Monty hat es bis dahin nie erlebt, dass sein Dad länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden auf einem seiner tobsuchtartigen Trips ist. Außerdem lässt sich eine Nacht immer irgendwie irgendwo überbrücken. Er ist also nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen nach Hause gegangen, völlig übermüdet und in Klamotten, die zwei Tage lang getragen sind und eine Nacht in der Umkleide überlebt haben. Das nächste, was er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnimmt, ist die Wodkaflasche, die auf ihn zufliegt und ihr Ziel nur knapp verfehlt, nachdem er sich hinter den Küchentresen geduckt hat.

Er ist an gebrochene Knochen gewöhnt. Er kennt Panik, er weiß wie es ist, aus purem Schock in Tränen auszubrechen, einfach weil es _falsch_ ist und der Verstand auch nach vierzehn Jahren nicht hinterherkommt zu begreifen, woher diese Unverfrorenheit kommt, mit der sein Dad zuschlägt und sich nicht um das zersplitterne Glas kümmert, dass sich in seine Fußsohlen bohrt, als er auf Monty zuwankt.

Aber die Gewissheit, nicht willkommen zu sein und eine weitere Nacht keinen Platz zum Schlafen zu haben, _obwohl_ sie morgen ein Spiel zu gewinnen haben und Abgaben dreuen und er jetzt schon erschöpft genug ist, um im Stehen einzuschlafen, ist neu.

Monty begreift, dass sie an einem weiteren Tiefpunkt angelangt sind. Mit allen sich ergebenen Konsequenzen. Es wird nicht besser werden. Und der Weg nach ganz unten ist länger als gedacht.

Es ist das erste Mal, das er dermaßen viel trinkt. Er versteht nicht, wie sein Vater es täglich tun kann – alleine der Geruch des Tequilas lässt ihn zusammenzucken und der Geschmack ist dermaßen scharf, dass seine Mundhöhle ihn mit jeder Zelle davor warnt, dass er etwas Unbekömmliches, Giftiges schluckt. Er tut es trotzdem. Es tut genug weh, damit er sich einbilden kann, deswegen zu weinen.

Als Bryce ihn findet, weiß er schon nicht mehr wie man läuft. Er hat es aus dem Wasser geschafft, irgendwie, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, warum der Aufschlag weicher war als aus fünfzehn Metern Höhe gedacht, warum er sinkt, immer weiter, und warum es zwar dunkel ist, aber nicht vorbei.

Er schwimmt trotzdem. Scheinbar ist Sterben schwieriger als gedacht.

Oben und unten sind komplizierte Konzepte geworden. Später schwört er, dass er es nie beabsichtig hat – er ist kein Weichei, niemals, er ist keiner, der aufgibt – aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm wird sich immer an den nebelverhangenen Anblick des Mondes am Horizont erinnern, umhangen von seiner milchigweißen Aura, und seiner Verzweiflung, bevor er den Schritt nach vorne machte, der sich mit nichts auf der ganzen Welt rückgängig machen lässt. Dann ist da das schwarze Wasser, kalt genug um trotz der betrunkenen Taubheit seines Körpers wie ein Messer bis in sein Innerstes vorzudringen. In seiner Lunge knarzt es schmerzhaft. Er muss atmen, irgendwie. Auch, wenn der Druck des Wassers in seinen Atemwegen ihn panisch macht. Seine Glieder wollen ihm nicht gehorchen – er weiß nicht mehr, wie man sie dazu überredet, lange und ausschweifende Schwimmzüge zu machen, aber er kämpft mit dem, was ihm der nackte Instinkt diktiert. Irgendwann ist da der harte Faustschlag der Luft in seinem Gesicht, plötzlich noch viel kälter als das Wasser, der Mond steht weiterhin unbeeindruckt am Himmel und der Anblick tut genauso weh, wie er schön ist.

Bryce fragt nicht, warum er nass ist. Er will nicht einmal wissen, ob noch etwas von dem Tequila über ist, um sich selbst einen großzügigen Schluck zu genehmigen. Aber er gibt ihm Cola, hält ihn fest als die übermäßige Kohlensäure ihren Zweck erfüllt und ihn zu aggressivem Erbrechen zwingt, minutenlang, und er fährt um einiges vorsichtiger als sonst, bevor er Monty im Poolhaus einquartiert, zum Duschen zwingt und in trockene Klamotten stopft.

Monty bleibt fast drei Tage. Obwohl sie ein Spiel zu gewinnen haben und er niemand ist, der einfach aufgibt. Obwohl er sich noch nie von jemandem hat sagen lassen, was er angeblich kann und was er nicht kann.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Here we go again


End file.
